The Marauders, Lily and Snape Read - Holding it Together
by BooksEqualsHappiness
Summary: The Marauders, Lily and Snape are all transported to a room with the book 'Holding It Together' in it. What do they do? Read it of course -When the Ministry passes new werewolf legislation, how will Tonks react? Can she protect Remus and their relationship? - This fic was written by WolfMarauder
1. Goodbye

**This is the re upload**

**Disclaimer: Me not WolfMarauder are JK ROWLING  
WARNING SWEARING**

* * *

Sirius Black has never been one to be found anywhere near books, but where do you find him at this moment in time… Seeking refuge in the Hogwarts library. I guess you're wondering why he's there also why he's seeking refuge but the simplest and shortest answer is he pissed off Filch big time, and now the caretaker was out for his blood. Sirius was hiding under the table when it happened, a loud bang and a flash of bright light and he was taken away…

Multiple thuds and groans were to be heard as people hit the floor in various positions. Sirius himself was lying sprawled on his back with his legs high in the air as they were supported by a two seated red couch. "What the fuck?" he mumbled getting up and flattening his raven hair. Looking round the room Sirius noted that it was a fairly big room; In the middle were four couches all facing each other in a square shape, Sirius also noted that they were the four Hogwarts colours (red, blue, green and yellow.) Not forgetting to mention there were five other occupants in the room as well all groaning as they sat up.

James Potter; who's hair was scruffier than usual. Lily Evans; green eyes alight with confusion. Peter Pettigrew; short and plump, nothing's changed. Remus Lupin; a frown marring his handsome features, wondering what the hell is going on. And no other than Severus Snape; standing tall with a menacing air about him.

"Black what is the meaning of this?" The hooked nose Slytherin hissed shooting pure daggers at the ex-Black heir.

"Why do you think I have anything to do with this, I swear this isn't my fault" Sirius defended raising his arms in surrender for once it actually wasn't his fault.

"We believe you Pads" James smiled at his brother in everything but blood slipping his arm round Lily's waist.

Snape glared at the couple, though couldn't help the feeling of hurt creep up into his soul _that should be me_

"Don't we Moony?" James continued ignoring the glare being sent his way. When getting no answer everyone's eyes looked round to see the werewolf looking at something set on the table quizzically. "What's the matter Rem?"

"Have any of you heard of a book called _Holding it Together_?" the werewolf mumbled picking up the book and looking more towards Lily and Snape.

When both shook their heads Remus passed the book to Lily, before the book was in her grasp a piece of parchment fell to the floor.

Peter looking a bit more than nervous picked up the parchment and began to read

"_Dear James Potter, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew,_

_I guess you're wondering why you're here, the simple answer is that book what is in your hands. You are to read it… Just some information you might need to know in order to understand this firstly the book starts in the year 1995, yes this book is from the future. Secondly, it is about mine and Remus Lupin's relationship (I love saying that). Some of the stuff what happens in this book may be traumatizing and disgraceful but what you have to remember is you are fine now, most of you. So that is about it from me take turns reading and most of all have fun, don't kill each other!_

_Lots of love_

_Nymphadora Tonks, just call me Tonks!_

_p.s. I should also mention that James and Lily have a son called Harry Potter, and that this is taken place during the second wizarding war."_

And with that Peter finished staring wide eyed at the letter.

Everyone was speechless for a moment just looking from one another, it wasn't until Sirius spoke that all the silence fled "You- you're in a relationship with my five year old cousin" Sirius accused pointing at Remus "that's sick"

Lily rolled her eyes "Sirius do remember Tonks said that this is set in 1995 so Remus would be thirty five whilst Tonks is twenty two."

"Oh yeah" Sirius blushed then smiled a wicked grin "This must make us family"

"Oh hell no" Remus mocked.

"Can we start already; let's not wait for the grass to grow" Snape drawled already setting himself down onto the green couch.

Lily who had the book in her hands also sat down though she was on the red couch snuggling up to James' side. Remus and Sirius took the blue couch whilst Peter took the yellow.

"I'll start shall I?" Lily volunteered already opening the book to the first page.

"**Good Bye" **

"Well that isn't the best way to start off a book" James chuckled.

"Jesus Christ Potter Lily has only said the chapter title and you already feel the need to intervene" Snape rolled his eyes.

James about to say something received an elbow to the ribs and a shake of the head by Lily, _Calm down._

**"Do you really have to go?" Tonks sighed, her face buried in Remus' fuzzy woollen jumper.**

"I swear you have a fetish with them" Sirius raised an eyebrow, a Cheshire like grin marring his ever so handsome features.

"Is there anything wrong with jumpers?" Remus raised an eyebrow to his friend who couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

"Nothing, nothing" Sirius held his hands up in surrender.

**"I will be back before you know it, Dora I am the only one who can do this."**

**She had no choice but to agree. He was going to live with Greyback's pack in the wilderness.**

Remus' eyes widened and he whimpered a bit, Greyback was the one who ruined his life, the monster that put this curse upon him.

"It will be alright" James reassured his fried, livid though that his friend had to be put in such a position.

**Only a fellow werewolf would be accepted. That fact alone did not ease Tonks' nerves.**

**"It is three months. That is three full moons with no wolfsbane. **

For the first time in 3 years Severus Tobias Snape actually smiled "They've made it" at the quizzical looks he was earning he continued "Wolves bane is a potion which is a potion currently being made in the ministry of magic to help Werewolves and their transformations"

The marauders and Lily smiled with joy, _finally something that helps _Remus thought in the back of his mind.

**Are you sure you will be okay?"**

**Remus paled a bit at the reminder, but he reassured her just the same. "I will be fine. Moony will have other wolves to play with."**

"Are you sure that's a good thing?" Sirius asked bitterly.

**Tonks did not say anything in response to his weak attempt at a joke, but she was worried about what the other wolves' idea of "play" would be. **

"Nothing nice" grimaced James, knowing all too well how wolves 'played' and Remus wasn't half as bad as other wolves.

**After all, he was not like them. What if they did more damage to him than he would have done to himself?**

Lily smiled and looked over at her friend glad Remus finally has someone who loves him and he loves back.

**"Come now, I am a grown man. You forget that for many years I transformed without wolfsbane and with no one to take care of me in the morning. I will, however, miss your TLC on the mornings after. You have made me quite spoiled."**

"Hey we gave you TLC" Sirius joked fluttering his eyelashes mockingly.

Rolling his eyes Remus made a gesture to continue he was not having this conversation.

**Tonks stared him in the eye for a long moment, and then a little smile played across her lips. "Good. Remember that. Make sure you come back to me so I can patch you up when this is all over."**

"You're such a cute couple" Lily stated before retuning back to the book.

**He smiled in return and pressed his lips to hers. "Don't worry; I will."**

Remus once again rolled his eyes trying to hide his blush as the other marauders made kissy faces at him and winked.

**Remus turned to see the sun sinking over the horizon. "I had better go if I want to make it before night fall. Keep yourself safe. I love you." He pulled her close, burying his face in her spiky pink hair.**

"Something's never change" Sirius chuckled, that girl will never stop obsessing with her pink hair.

"Do you think she will ever change it?" Peter said from his couch.

"I don't care as long she's happy" Remus said truthfully a smile lighting up his face.

**"I love you, too. I am going to miss you so much." She almost regretted saying it; she did not want to give him a guilt trip, but she wanted him to remember she would be waiting.**

"I'm glad you're part of the family, even though you kind of already are being my hypothetical brother and all but what I mean to say is… I'm glad that you and Tonksie are together" Sirius said in a rush thumping Remus on the back.

**"Me too. Look on the bright side. When I get back, we have a wedding to plan.**

The occupants in the room bar Remus who was blushing and Snape who was being his usual moody self all cheered.

**Our future is just starting, Dora, and I wouldn't miss that for the world." Remus kissed the ring on her finger- a moonstone flanked by two pink stones- and then kissed her lips. He began pulling away, but Tonks pulled him back for one more gentle, lingering kiss.**

"Oooooh" Lily squealed "You two are just so darn cute together"

**He released her and grabbed his rucksack filled with his shabbiest clothes. With one last longing glace over his shoulder, he was gone. **

"Bye Rem" Peter sighed making the others chuckle.

**Tonks stared at the place he had disappeared for a long moment, and then turned back to the door of headquarters.**

**A month later, Tonks was a nervous wreck. The weeks had been dragging toward this point; her stress levels were approaching a fever pitch.**

"Jesus Christ she's worse than you" James joked to the werewolf.

**Her distractions, provided by a busy schedule of Auror and Order work, were losing their effectiveness. Lately, she had been spending the bulk of her free time with Sirius**

"Woohoo" Sirius cheered making the future potions professor roll his eyes.

**in the basement kitchen of headquarters.**

"Oh Jesus Christ please say I'm not at…" Sirius' complaint was cut short by five people shushing him.

**She had promised Remus she would babysit**

Snape snorted, Sirius Black needed a babysitter.

"Shut up Snivvels" Sirius hissed earning a sharp jab from Remus and a disapproving look from Lily.

**Sirius while he was away, but she often felt as if it was Molly babysitting both of them.**

Another snort made Sirius' face turn a bright shade of scarlet in rage _if that bat doesn't shut up I'm going to curse him into oblivion _Sirius vowed in his head.

**She bustled about the kitchen, forcing them to eat, whether they wanted to or not. Tonks had not felt much like eating as of late, what with anxiety beating her from the inside out.**

Remus shook his head at her worry but couldn't help liking the feeling that someone was worrying over him. Sure his parents and the marauders worry over him but this felt different, it felt like love.

**Tonight Molly was tutting in disapproval as Sirius reached for the fire whiskey, pouring himself and Tonks each a generous glass.**

"How can you drink that stuff?" Lily wrinkled her nose, the last time she had fire whiskey she had to be sent to the hospital wing after one glass.

"Easy you just chuck it down your throat and swallow" Sirius replied a smirk marring his face.

Remus rolled his eyes "don't worry Lily it's not to everyone's taste."

**They both glared at the motherly witch. She was no lush, but Tonks was really stressed. If she had a glass or two to unwind, why was that any of Molly's business?**

"She's just trying to help" Lily sighed, Peter nodded with agreement.

**She was a responsible adult; she wasn't even getting drunk. No, her night cap was none of Molly Weasley's business. At least she was keeping Sirius from drinking himself into oblivion. She wasn't completely failing in her babysitting duties.**

"I wouldn't do that, I'm not a bloody alcoholic" Sirius huffed.

Peter chuckled "says the man who got drunk so bad he started swimming in the lake claiming he was going to 'hibernate' with the giant squid"

At Sirius' blush everyone in the room started laughing it took ten minutes for everyone to quiet down.

"It wasn't that funny" Sirius defended.

"It was" James chuckled wiping a tear from his eye.

**The full moon was tonight- **

Everyone in the room instantly paled.

**the first since he left- and Tonks could not shake the feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong. Her hair had not been the right shade of pink for a week now;**

Sirius' eyes widened in shock, she must be really heartbroken if she couldn't have her hair her 'natural' pink.

**the best she could do was a dusty rose. She understood that it was imperative that he not be found out, but surely they should have heard something? What if something had gone wrong? What if…**

"Please don't with the, what if's it would drive anyone crazy" Severus spoke bitterly.

Lily's face merged with her hair as she turned bright red a glare of pure death being directed towards Snape "Stop being all a mardy arse, she is in love you can't help thinking the worst when your lover is in danger. To be honest it makes you feel like shit" Lily growled.

Snape's eyes widened with shock throughout Lily's rant, hiding the look of hurt he just looked to the ground.

Lily looked at James, Sirius and Peter they were trying to hide their sniggers. Peter had actually started to go blue because he had held his breath for so long. Though she loves James she couldn't help but think he was a bit of a prat at times.

"Shut up" she said then proceeded to carry on with the book , cuddling back up to James when he had finally stopped laughing.

**No she would not think of that. She grabbed her glass and knocked back a large gulp. The fire whiskey's warmth filled her with a kind of false peace.**

Once again Lily wrinkled her nose at the thought of fire whiskey going into her body, the thought actually wanted to make her gag.

**She and Sirius held their vigil in the kitchen all night, silently praying for their friend all alone in the wilderness.**

Sirius clapped a hand on Remus shoulder and smiled at the werewolf who gave a giant smile back in return thankful he had such good friends.

**The next morning dawned to find Tonks asleep with her head on the scrubbed wood table top. Last night's tension was still unresolved. Somewhere out there, Remus was in worse pain than he had been in a long while and there was nothing she could do about it.**

Remus shook his head sadly _I've been through worse most likely._

**She rubbed her hands through her hair, wondering what colour it was. She sighed deeply, trying to ignore the flips in her stomach. **

"Exactly my point Fire whiskey is evil" Lily grumbled before continuing.

**"Shouldn't you be going to work? I am not going to catch myself you know." Sirius' voice startled her; **

Sirius frowned in confusion _why are people trying to catch me?_ That question was playing on everyone's minds.

**she hadn't realized he was awake. Tonks smiled at his weak attempt at a joke and stumbled up the stairs to the shower. The warm water soothed her aching back from the awkward sleeping position.**

"Don't I know" Remus chuckled when he was catching up on his homework in the library after the full moon he would often fall asleep there. Madam Pince, though being a strict witch, took pity on him and would put a blanket over him and allow Remus to sleep in the library for the night.

**She felt a bit more awake afterwards, but no sleep and fire whiskey made for a bad combination. She morphed her features to look a bit more presentable and brightened her hair as much as she could manage.**

Sirius frowned; it shouldn't be hard for her to morph her features. Looking over at Remus Sirius found him to be frowning as well with the exact same thought in his head.

**If he was hurt, he would have come home by now, she assured her reflection, This is a major landmark- the first full moon- two more and he will be home. **

"Hope you're alright" James prayed he hated the thought of one of his friends being hurt.

**She didn't let herself doubt this, even though a tiny voice in the back of her head whispered, He won't give up that easily.**

"She knows you well" Peter smiled.

"Well of course their engaged" Lily said brightening the mood of all the Gryffindors in the room.

**You know him, he will stay until the bitter end. She squelched the nagging voice, she had to hold on to some kind of hope to keep going. She felt considerably better after convincing herself that no news was good news. **

"This war seems far worse than this war" Lily said even though they were too young to fight in it at the moment she knew that most likely all of them would be pulled up at the front lines when they graduate.

**She tripped down the stairs to the kitchen,**

Remus chuckled "still a klutz"

**smiling at Molly who had laid out toast and a pepper-up potion for her. She muttered her thanks and then stumbled out the door to work.**

"That's it" Lily said folding the edge of the book page to mark it.

"I really do hope you're alright man" James said looking at Remus who was smirking.

"Of course I will be alright It's me I've been doing this since I was four" He told them not really reassuring the others with the statistics.

"I'll read" Snape offered taking the book from Lily.

"**Shatter"**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Shatter

**Next chapter has arrived!**

**Was in a hurry last time so I didn't get to say thanks you to WolfMarauder who had written this amazing fic and has given me permission to write this!**

**Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling**

**Warning: Swearing**

* * *

**"Shatter" **Severus read.

All the others eyes widened hoping to Merlin nothing bad is going to happen, however all of them had doubt in their minds well there is a war on.

Just as Snape was going to say the next line a note fell from the ceiling floating gracefully until it dropped onto the coffee table in the middle of the group. For a moment everyone just stared at it not knowing whether they actually wanted to read it… What if it was bad news?

After a minute of staring James leaned forward and unfolded the letter reading out loud to the group.

"_Hey Guys it's me Tonks again I just remembered that some factors I will need to mention in order for you to understand this more…_

_You know how I said Lily and James have a son called Harry, in this book he is in his fifth year. I regret to say that he is an orphan and lives with Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Harry is also known as the boy who lived as he defeated Voldemort when he was just a baby with the help of Lily's and James' love._

_Sirius got wrongly accused of murder not long after this and spent twelve years in Azkaban and became the FIRST EVER person to escape that hell hole._

_I just had to say that stuff to you guys in order for you to understand…_

_I'm Sorry"_

James finished tears were flowing freely down his face, it was with most of them.

"Well now we know why people were trying to capture Black" Snape said as if to lighten the mood.

Lily was just staring into space a tear rolling off her cheek "Sev… shut up" she told the hooked nose boy with a dead voice.

Nodding the boy looked down, a hole had formed in his heart at the thought that his Lily was deceased, that he never will have a chance to apologise properly for his awful wrong doings.

Peter coughed trying to rid the awful tension in the air "why don't I make us a cup of tea" he offered moving to the side of the room where a kettle and various hot and cold drinks were placed. Tapping the kettle with his wand the water within it began to boil as the mousy boy began to set cups out four with tea bags within and one with hot chocolate powder in, for Remus. Once finished he put them all on a tray and handed out the teas for himself, Sirius, James and Lily who to Peter's relief looked a bit better and the Hot cocoa to Remus not forgetting to give a glare towards Snape.

They all drank in silence for half an hour until Lily decided to end it "Please proceed with the book" she ordered.

Nodding his head Snape complied watching everyone get back into focus and lean forward eager to know what is going to happen.

**Much to her dismay, a mile-high stack of paper was waiting on Tonks' desk **

Sirius chuckled knowing how much his cousin hates any sort of work where she has to either write or read.

**when she arrived at work. She groaned and flopped down in her chair, trying to keep her mind from wandering as she battled her way through the stack.**

"She makes it out to be the toughest thing in the world" James laughed forgetting about the letter, you only live once and he's not going to waste his life worrying about the future.

"Well you're one to talk if you got that amount of paper work you would come whining to me" Lily joked raising one of her ginger brows elegantly, she too not wanting to dwell at what was to come to her.

"I resent that" James defended.

"Yeah he would come to me and make me do it" Remus laughed nudging Sirius who promptly burst into laughter at James' grumbling.

Peter sighed in relief glad that his friends had resorted back to normal that half an hour had been awful.

**About half an hour later, she was distracted from her work by a deep, rumbling voice.**

"Put the voice on" Sirius ordered causing James and Peter to snigger at the thought of Snape putting on a rumbling voice.

"In your dreams Black" Snape rolled his eyes.

**"Auror Tonks," Kingsley called, "My office."**

"Nothing good can come from that, you only get sent to the head Aurors office if something major has happened" James groaned knowing all about the ministry from his father who is an Auror himself.

"How do you know Shacklebolt is the head Auror" Peter asked intrigued by anything James had to say.

"Because only the head Auror has an office" explained Sirius as if it was the simplest thing in the world, he after all lived with the Potters as well and knew this stuff.

Peter huffed and scooted back into the couch grumbling something incoherent under his breath.

**Tonks obliged, grateful for the distraction. Nearly tripping on her way out of her cluttered cubicle, **

"Same old Tonks" Sirius laughed clapping Remus on the back as if to say good luck.

"Good job Remus is such a neat freak" Lily joked making the werewolf blush.

"I like everything in its place but I'm not the worst in our year just look at Gilderoy Lockhart" Remus defended himself and no one could disagree with him Lockhart had OCD to the extreme. Apparently he annoyed the hell out of the Ravenclaws in his dormitory because he always started moving their stuff in order to keep up with his tidiness. Though Remus hated picking people out he wasn't trying to be mean he was just making a statement.

**she followed him to his office down the hall. Eyes all over the office seemed to follow her. Gits, she thought, just because I break things…**

Sirius growled at the thought of people looking at his cousin even though he knew it wasn't in any sexual way Tonks was still his baby cousin and couldn't help but think the worst.

**Kingsley ushered her though the office door, locking it behind them, closing the blinds, and casting muffliato to keep eavesdroppers at bay. **

James frowned in confusion; _this must be a whole lot worse than I originally thought. _Sharing a look with Sirius both their eyes shifted over to Remus who was oblivious to things.

_Please say Remus is all right, he's one of my best friends _Sirius pleaded in his mind, though there had been no clue with what the meeting was about Tonks truly cared for Remus so it must be something to either do with him or her family.

**Tonks could feel her stomach slip down to her feet when she saw Kingsley's grim expression.**

Lily's eyebrows creased together she too was now looking over at Remus who was still unknown to the fact people were staring at him.

**"Kingsley, what happened? Who is it?"**

"Remus" Lily started sharing a look with the boy who just smiled sadly already knowing that something must have happened to him… After all Tonks did say in the letter that this story was about her and his relationship and some of the contents may be traumatizing.

**He didn't have to answer, the pitying expression and gentle "Have a seat," said it all. All she could do was brace for impact.**

Snape paused for a moment trying to get his head round this, it's so horrible.

**Kingsley didn't say anything for a long moment, as if deciding how best to phrase whatever it was he had to say. Tonks was sure she would go mad if he didn't say something soon.**

"I feel for her I too hate it when people don't just tell what is wrong" Remus told them with him being a werewolf he had that a lot, sometimes he believes he will die of old age before the person would tell him what has happened.

**"Late last night, Fudge and Umbridge**

James and Sirius' lips both pursed of course that bitch had something to do with this; the half breed hated did everything in her power to make the lives of half humans' hell. By the looks of things in the future she has even more power. The whole group dreaded to think of what that woman has done.

**pushed a piece of emergency legislation through the Wizengamot. Not all representatives were there, but allegedly all were notified. Either way, a vote took place, was signed into law, and was carried out early this morning. All this occurred with the utmost secrecy. I am so sorry Tonks.**

Lily had tears rolling down her face yet again fear evident in her eyes, fear for one of her dearest friends. The word traumatizing was on replay in her head, _what the hell is going to happen?_

"Shhhh he will be fine" James tried to reassure the crying girl but most of all trying to reassure himself, he couldn't bear the wait. Why couldn't Shacklebolt just tell us what Umbitch has done?

**This law demanded that all werewolves be rounded up and 'placed under the supervision and direction of those willing to make a good faith payment to the ministry.' Basically they will be auctioned off as slaves."**

At the sound of that the room erupted into an uproar. Sirius was shouting a whole array of swear words, sending death threats towards the ministry. Lily had bursted out sobbing crying into James' shoulder whilst he cussed under his breath glaring pure death at the book. Peter just watched in pure shock at everyone horrified that someone would do such a barbaric thing. Snape just looked at the book speechless feeling quite ill, yes he hated the werewolf but under no circumstances would he go that far. Remus himself had paled drastically moving over the edge of the couch to throw up the contents of his stomach.

"Remus" Sirius asked alarmed forgetting his cussing and moving over to his friend who looked like he had just been to hell and back. Well he is going to.

"I'm fine just a bit freaked out is all" Remus shook his head whimpering a bit.

"I can't believe someone would do that" Lily sobbed moving her wand to clean up the vomit off the floor.

"Don't worry mate Tonks will get you out" James reassured.

Remus nodded glad that he will have a person like Tonks in his life to help him, the thought of being a slave haunted him.

"Shall I continue?" Snape asked quietly when the werewolf nodded he proceeded with this awful chapter.

**Tonks felt like the world was crashing down around her. "No!" She screeched, standing from her chair so fast it clattered to the floor. "They can't do that! It's barbaric."**

"Don't we know" Lily growled no longer upset but livid with what werewolves and most importantly her friend would have to go through.

**Kingsley gathered the now bright red-haired woman into a brotherly hug**

"Good try Kingsley but a hardly doubt a hug will help" Sirius muttered bitterly.

"He's just trying to help" Remus defended looking sad but not defeated.

**as glass objects all over his office began to shatter. He disregarded the damage, one quick reparo charm and it would be good as new. The same could not be said for his friends. "They already have. I am so, so sorry."**

Peter looked as though he might be sick still struck with horror at what his ears have just witnessed.

**Tonks pulled away from him roughly. "Why are you telling me sorry? We don't know that they have Remus.**

Remus smiled grimly "I hardly doubt I would be the only one to get away from a ministry raid."

**He could have gotten away. He survived a war for Merlin's sake! He can outwit a few Ministry flunkies."**

"Nothing is ever easy" Sirius hissed glumly Remus may have survived a war but ministry officials targeting him was impossible.

**Kingsley held her at arm's length, face etched with concern. "It doesn't look good, Tonks. They planned their timing well. The Department for the Control of Magical Creatures**

"Bastards" Sirius coughed.

**raided all known packs just after moonset so the werewolves would all be weak from the transformation. It was clean and quick, no known escapees."**

"Those cowards" Lily frowned.

**Tonks just shook her head. "No, NO, NO!" She panted, only then realizing she was sobbing.**

Remus felt his heart tighten for the woman, feeling guilty that he had brought such sadness to such a nice person.

**"Where… where are they?"**

"Please not where I think it is" Sirius pleased looking towards Snape with wide eyes, _please not Azkaban._

**Kingsley drew a breath. "They have all been taken to Azkaban for 'training,'"**

Lily wrinkled her nose in disgust… _training?_

**He spat the last word with such venom that Tonks shuddered to think what that could mean.**

"I don't want to even know" Peter frowned.

**She just continued shaking her head, face buried in her hands. Kind Remus, gentle Remus, self-depreciating Remus…**

Everyone bar Remus frowned at that disgusted that the ministry would take such a nice and gentle person to live in that shit hole.

**If we do get him back, what condition will he be in?**

_Not a good one _Snape answered in the back of his mind.

**It took a lot of effort from her and the rest of the Order to convince him that he was worthy of love,**

"That's because you are" Sirius whispered to his friend who smiled at him.

**just like any man, her equal in every way.**

"I'm not an equal" Remus muttered only Snape heard. The future professor now regretted everything he had told the wolf about him being a freak etc.

**Now, as she sat safe in Kingsley's office, he was in that hell-hole of a prison being brainwashed by people who were telling him he was less than a human, a monster, unimportant.**

Remus whimpered not because of what was going to happen but that he already believed that stuff.

Sirius knowing what was on his friends mind pulled the werewolf into a hug "You're not less than humans, you are most certainly NOT a monster and boy you're important to a lot of people" the raven whispered trying to reassure the werewolf.

**Just the thought made her sob harder and clutch the engagement ring hanging on a chain beneath her robes- Remus didn't want her to wear her ring in public because he didn't want her to bear his stigma.**

"Tonks wouldn't care no shit about a stigma" James stated.

**Kingsley hugged her awkwardly. He had never seen her cry before;**

"Don't think I have either" Sirius said trying to remember all the times she had seen the girl he had never once seen Tonks cry.

**he didn't know anyone who had. He supposed her parents had, when she was young and waking up with nightmares. Now she was a grown woman and the nightmares were real.**

Sirius shook his head trying to rid the thought of how the future seems so shit.

**He couldn't tell her it would all be better in the morning. He felt so off balance; he had never been good with crying women**

"Wonder what he will be like when he gets a girlfriends" Peter joked nervously trying to lighten the mood to no avail. All he received was a glare from Lily.

—**much less a crying Tonks, which he had always seen as another entity entirely. He had seen her mad, so he expected the yelling, the screaming, and maybe even throwing things.**

Sirius gave a chuckle "Still has a tantrum even in her older years"

**He had seen her sad, so he expected her morph to drop, and it did. As he told her the news, her face had paled and her pink hair faded to a mousy brown.**

Remus felt awful that he had caused all of this.

**Never, in any of his imaginings, did he expect her to shatter**

"Shatter" Lily repeated quietly now making sense of the chapter title.

**like the glass that now littered his office in little shards. He didn't expect her to latch onto his robes, sobbing wildly. If someone had told him yesterday that they would be in this position, he would have called them a fool, but then yesterday he believed in the decency of the world. A lot had changed.**

"Just because of fucking Umbridge" James growled his eyes livid with rage.

**After several long minutes, Kingsley lowered her into her chair, kneeling beside her and summoning a handkerchief. Tonks smiled weakly at him.**

**"Thanks, Kingsley. I am sorry you have to see me in such a state."**

"She shouldn't have to be in that state in the first place" Remus said guiltily.

"No she shouldn't but not for the reason you're thinking of. You shouldn't be put up for slavery" Snape told him stunning most of the people in the room especially the werewolf.

**He smiled in return and continued to rub her back until he cries subsided. "I am sorry to ask you this, but I need you to go back to work like nothing happened.**

"Is he serious?" Sirius asked not bothering with the pun which he jokes.

**If you leave now in a state, as you put it, it would raise suspicion. We are having an emergency meeting at Headquarters after work, so you and I will leave early as possible. Until then, you have to hold it together. If someone mentions it, you must show only polite interest, like you have not connection whatsoever.**

"She's young she shouldn't be marrying a werewolf anyway" Remus said so quietly no one heard to his relief. That would just start a whole new argument.

**I am not sure how we are going to have to play this, so we have to keep all the routes clear. Do you think you can do that?"**

**To his surprise, she began to laugh. It was the shrill, slightly unhinged laugh of a Black.**

Sirius shuddered to think of the laugh, he being a Black himself knew very well how it sounded and at least one time in every person who was related to the Blacks experienced it. Sirius was so sure that he would be willing to bet that he did it after his best friend died.

**Kingsley cringed; she had never looked more like her aunt.**

"Bellatrix" Sirius said disgusted at the fact that her cousin had been compared to the bitch.

**"Of course! Why shouldn't I be able to hold it together? I live for the Order and her will! My feelings are insignificant to the great schemes of Albus Dumbledore."**

"She's losing it" Lily said sadly if something was to happen to James she would go about it probably in the exact same way.

**"Tonks, don't…"**

**"No, no. I will be fine. I'm just a bit angry now is all. Transfigure it for me, would you?" Kingsley looked at her as if she had gone mad. Maybe I have, she mused.**

"Not mad just shocked" James evened.

**"Excuse me?"**

**"My hair, Kingsley! I need you to turn it pink. **

"He shouldn't have to do it" Sirius muttered darkly.

**It won't look exactly right, but I am sure no one would notice. Not as much as they would notice this mousy monstrosity. I don't think I can manage to change it myself right now,"**

Sirius hissed.

**she finished quietly, a bit embarrassed by her admission.**

**He nodded and flicked his wand to turn her hair a shocking bubble gum shade. She took out a pocket mirror and began morphing away the signs of her crying. She struggled at first,**

"This is ridiculous"

**but after much face-scrunching and mutterings, she snapped the mirror closed with a decisive click! Composing her face into a business like mask and strode to the door and threw it open.**

"Hopefully she will come to me for help" Sirius pleaded James nodded with agreement.

**As she was about to leave, she turned to call over her shoulder, "Very well, Auror Shacklebolt, come and find me before you leave today and we will investigate this claim further."**

**Tonks retreated to her cubicle, leaving Kingsley to stare after her.**

"That's it" Snape drawled putting the book down only for it to be snatched back up again quickly by James who turned it to the next page.

"I will read shall I?" James asked not waiting for an answer; he needed to know what happens **"Schemes" **

* * *

**So tell me what you think? I want to get to the same amount of reviews as before so I WONT UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS! I know I'm evil... eviiiiiiiiiiiiiiil!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Schemes

**I wouldn't do that to all you and make you wait especially when It's a pre written chapter - However I still long for your reviews**

**Disclaimer: Me nor Wolf Marauder are JK Rowling**

**Warning: Swearing**

* * *

**"Schemes" **James started hoping this chapter will be brighter than the last.

**The hours passed slowly as Tonks waiting for Kingsley to come get her to leave. She continued to gamely plough through her paperwork, concentrated on holding her morph,**

Once again Sirius' face darkened at the thought it was so hard for his cousin to keep up her natural god given ability. It hurt him to hear about her this way… With her walls knocked down.

**and avoided all thoughts of Remus cold, alone, and in pain;**

Lily sent Remus a sad look; the boy was pale and looked like he was about to be sick but there was a look in his eye a one of courage which Lily admired. Remus Lupin was definitely a Gryffindor.

**all the while glancing at the clock every minute or so.**

"Impatient just like you Black" Snape stated his mouth turning into a smirk at the dog Animagus' angry look.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but was cut short by Lily interrupting him angrily "She has an excuse" she stated raising one ginger elegant brow in frustration.

Snape just nodded not saying anything more, even though he loved Lily she sure does scare the shit out of him sometimes.

**Thankfully, she didn't see the pink toad all day.**

Everyone in the room, even Snape, sighed in relief. They couldn't stand that frog faced bitch.

**She would surely just gloat about her new legislation**

"Bitch" Lily muttered.

**and Tonks didn't think Kingsley would appreciated if she took that opportunity to find out if she had inherited her Auntie Bella's knack for unforgivable curses.**

Sirius gulped, Kingsley wouldn't appreciate it but if he had head his favourite cousin had used an unforgivable even if on that frog faced bitch he would be fucking fuming. Using an unforgivable will make her just like the rest of her family in the nations eyes even if it was to save her love. The Blacks talk about how muggleborns, half-bloods, and half breeds are all disgraceful and are shameful to be part of their society, truth was they were the disgraceful lot. Sirius vowed ever since he was young he would NEVER become like them… He would never let his cousin either.

**Finally just when she thought she would scream from the inaction,**

"Definitely like Sirius" James chuckled interrupting himself earning a playful glare sent his way by the said person.

**Kingsley walked by gesturing for her to follow. She got up and joined him in the lift, the golden grilles sliding closed behind them.**

**They stepped outside into the cold November wind, and immediately Tonks thought of Remus stuck on that God-forsaken rock in the North Sea.**

Remus shivered at the thought of being in that hell hole.

Seeing Remus' noticeable shiver Sirius put an arm around the werewolf's shoulder, allowing the werewolf that he and all the rest will be there for him even if it's just in spirit form like James and Lily will be.

"You will be fine Rem" Peter said quietly not looking the werewolf in the eye, not wanting to see his fear.

**Her stomach clenched, "Hold on, I'll be back in a tic," she called as she crossed the street to a muggle convenience store.**

Sirius frowned, what was she doing?

**Within a few moments she returned, showed no signs of her purchases, shrunken and tucked away in her robes.**

**Together, Tonks and Kingsley apparated to Grimmauld Place and hurried into headquarters before they could be spotted.**

Sirius wrinkled his nose yet again at the sound of his old home, if he could even call it a home, being headquarters for the famous order of the Phoenix. It just didn't seem like the place you would have the good guys working at.

**They found the basement kitchen was crowded; clearly everyone had been waiting on them. Tonks wanted to shout at them all to save their pitying looks**

"They're just trying to help" Remus said softly even though he too hated and sort of pitying looks. He didn't need pity because he was a werewolf, he needed help and that is exactly what the marauders did. They saved him.

**and careful "hello" as if she was a ticking bomb. She wasn't the one they should be worrying about.**

"Yes it is" Sirius and Remus said in unison making them both laugh, you could truly tell that they both cared for Tonks.

**"Hello Miss Tonks, Mr. Shacklebolt, take a seat and we may begin," Dumbledore called from the head of the table.**

"I love how Dumbledore is so formal at all times" Peter snorted but at the looks he received he promptly shut up. This was not the time for jokes they wanted to know more about what's happened to Remus.

**Ah, she thought bitterly, I suppose it is serious enough for him to grace us with his presence.**

"Don't disrespect Dumbledore" Remus lightly fumed, even though he already knows he loves the girl to pieces if it wasn't for Dumbledore he wouldn't be in this situation. He would have probably gone feral when his parents had died.

**Tonks fell into her usual seat between Sirius and Remus.**

"Oh shit" Snape groaned already knowing that it will have a big effect on the metraphormagus.

**The empty chair next to her screamed at her; she avoided looking at it for fear of another meltdown,**

Snape shook his head, not in annoyance which the others seemed to think but with sympathy. If the girl was here now she would probably kill him for what he was doing.

**this time in front of everyone. No one dared to take his vacant seat, as if it were a sacred memorial.**

"The chair Remus Lupin sat on you can actually smell his farts if you get up close" Sirius joked with his hand on heart making the others laugh.

Peter frowned when he makes a joke people send him death glares but when Sirius jokes he is treated like some comedian. Bloody Joke!

**Tonks was thankful for this, the only thing worse than the empty chair would be someone else trying to claim it.**

Remus shook his head smiling sadly "It's only a chair"

"No it's your chair" James told him, as if that would make the biggest difference to the world.

**Sirius was slouched heavily in his place at the table. He had been drinking;**

Lily glared at him making the raven haired animagus flinch with fear.

**Tonks could smell the fire whiskey on him. He wasn't drunk yet, but she knew after the meeting he would give it his best shot.**

"There is nothing good about getting drunk especially when you're a thirty six year old man" Snape told them raising his eyebrows threateningly. Relishing the feeling of accomplishment when Sirius started grumbling to himself about how much he was a twat.

**The bottle was sitting at the ready on the table. He had more right to be upset than almost anyone. **

Sirius nodded his head sadly; it was actually killing him at the thought of Remus being in that hell whole and hurt. He didn't deserve that he deserved so much better.

Hugging him Remus tried to reassure one of his best friends that he will be fine, that he had probably gone through a whole lot worse in his lifetime. If it was to reassure Sirius or himself we would never know.

**After all, Moony was his best friend,**

Sirius gave a one strong approving nod, Remus and James had always been his best friends ever, they had been his brothers.

**and now he was locked in the place that haunted Sirius' worst nightmares. **

Sirius shivered at thought of himself going to Azkaban, ending up like the rest of his family even though it wasn't his fault.

**He knew what Remus was facing: cold, hunger, jeering guards, and worst of all dementors.**

James and Sirius both growled low in their throats Remus didn't deserve this shit.

**Tonks had seen it from the other side of the bars when she toured Azkaban during Auror training and pitied the poor lost souls that had landed themselves there.**

"Basically nearly the whole of our family" Sirius muttered bitterly hating the fact that he was related to all those blood purity freaks.

**The mere thought of Remus being subjected to that kind of misery was slowly eating away at the two cousins.**

"There are more important things than dealing with a werewolf in Azkaban" Remus told them making the others all glare at him.

"Remus Lupin don't you dare ever speak like that, you are very important especially to us and Tonks" Lily scolded sternly.

Remus just nodded and looked at the ground secretly glad that he had such good friends.

**They didn't say a word, but Sirius wrapped an arm around her shoulders and offered her the bottle. She took a deep swig,**

"SIRIUS" Lily shouted making the boys in the room jump.

"Not everyone dislikes fire whiskey you know" Sirius retorted his voice wavering a bit in fear. Lily was definitely a feisty one.

"Oh really" Lily raised an eyebrow as if daring Sirius to talk back to her once again; she smiled when no peep came out of the boy.

**the burn of the alcohol momentarily chasing away the sense of doom.**

"Alcohol is not the way" Remus frowned.

**Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As you may know, last night a fraction of the Wizengamot pushed through legislation that called for the capture and enslavement of all werewolves,**

Most of the people in the room growled, Werewolves were humans they just had a furry little problem.

**effective immediately. Fudge was no doubt looking for a scapegoat**

"That bastard" Lily cursed, how did such a man become minister for magic.

**to punish for the recent Death Eater activity and found werewolves to be an easy target.**

"They always are, everyone takes their frustration out on them" James supplied sadly knowing fully well a lot of people had done it to Remus, he interrupting himself before continuing.

**Remus Lupin was undercover in Fenrir Greyback's pack **

"The bravest thing ever" Sirius remarked, taking prise in how much courage his friend possessed. This just caused the werewolf to blush and hide his face.

**trying to sway its members away from Greyback and Voldemort. **

Remus shook his head; it would never be easy to do such a thing. But well if it was easy everyone would do it.

**We believe that he was taken with the others to Azkaban to be prepared for sale." The twinkle was absent from his eyes and replaced by obvious disdain.**

Remus sighed he hated the fact that people were obviously upset that he was gone; he hated to be a burden on people.

**"It is imperative that we get Mr. Lupin and as many others as possible into Oder protection.**

"I'd rather you get the children and others out first, from the sounds of it more people I bet children are getting bit more frequently" Remus told them.

Snape just frowned; Remus Lupin a WERWOLF was willing to risk his own health and safety to help others. He was willing to sacrifice anything just so other people could live a happier life.

"As if we would ever leave you" Sirius said raising an eyebrow with finality.

**Not only must we save one of our own from a terrible fate, he poses a great risk if bought by the wrong person.**

"Who wants to make a bet one of my family will try and buy him" Sirius ground through his teeth. None of the others replied… Agreeing that they would.

**He will be forced to tell all he knows if asked. We can expect he will be a target for the Death Eaters still in the Ministry's good graces.**

"I bet a load of them wormed themselves out" James remarked in disgust. How could the ministry be so oblivious? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO TRUTH POTION?

**It will be impossible to break him out of Azkaban, so our only solution is to make sure one of us is able to purchase him."**

"Tonks" All six supplied knowing full well she wouldn't let anyone else get her fiancée.

**All around the room, people shifted uncomfortably. Tonks felt her stomach churn before reaching once again for the bottle then passing it to Sirius. **

Another shake of head from Lily.

**Subconsciously, she sank a little lower in her chair. "Nymphadora," He called,**

"She won't like that"

**and simultaneously her heart stopped and her anger at the old man surfaced once more. "You will morph yourself to remain unrecognized so we can avoid a betting war. I am afraid we cannot hope to compete financially with the Lucius Malfoys**

"And we have our answer" Sirius said bitterly glowering at the book.

Remus gulped at the thought of being bought by Lucius Malfoy and his family, they would make sure his life was hell.

**of the world so we must use other tactics."**

**Tonks felt her blood boil.**

"Oh shit she's going to blow" Lily groaned knowing nothing good can come from this.

**"Other tactics? Is that what I am? Is that what he was to you, merely a tactic to get in with the werewolves? What if I won't be a blind pawn in your Machiavellian schemes anymore?"**

"Shit" Snape laughed, he had never known anyone to go up against and say stuff like that to Dumbledore. It was Dumbledore hardly anyone who knew what was good for them went up against him.

"Shit is the right word" Remus remarked eyes wide.

**She yelled at the man she had looked up to for the majority of her life. Everyone in the room stared at her as if she had just announced that she was going to march off and pull Remus out of Azkaban herself.**

"I wish she could" Peter said timidly.

**"Perhaps," An oily voice in the corner interjected, **

"Snape" James and Sirius glowered. Snape just stared in shock… Was his voice actually oily?

**"If you and your cousin were not attempting to drink yourselves into oblivion you would see that the headmaster's suggestion is the best plan we have. Why don't you sit down, Nymphadora, and stop making a fool of yourself."**

"Are you asking for a beating?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at the future professor.

"No this is good I would love to read about this" James cheered excitedly actually really wanting to see who would win in a fight against Nymphadora Tonks and Severus Snape. His bet would be on Tonks.

**She sent a loathing glare at Snape**

James huffed in annoyance that she didn't beat him up… yet. Lily sent him a glare, as if to say "stop being so childish."

**and then turned back to Dumbledore to hear his response. She remained standing. **

"Yeah don't listen to him" Sirius told the book not even glancing at the greasy haired teen who was sending him a glare of pure death.

**"I am afraid this is the kindest thing you can do for him now. You must go to the auction, talk to Mr. Malfoy and give him the impression that whomever you buy will be available for loan.**

"No way will I let anybody loan out Remy" Sirius vowed, making the werewolf smile.

**He will be less inclined to spend vast amounts of money. If that fails, I fear we will have no choice but to enter into the betting with him with money we don't have.**

"Um excuse me but one she is an Auror and two I am a Black and I have money" Sirius raised an eyebrow, no way would he let Remus get taken by his good for nothing cousins husband.

**Then we will not be able to save any others. You are the only one who can ensure his safety." He looked her in the eyes, with that same pitying look she was so bloody tired of.**

"She is seriously pissed off" Peter finally acknowledged making everyone stare at him in disbelief.

"No shit Sherlock" Lily rolled her eyes at the rat animagus. Was he seriously that slow?

**"It is foolish to put all our hopes in one plan. Kingsley and I are Aurors,**

"It doesn't work that way" James said sadly, his father had told him all about his job as an Auror when he was younger. He had always wanted to become one himself.

**we could go to Azkaban and scope things out; if Voldemort can stage a mass breakout, why not us?"**

"You wouldn't want to be like Voldemort" Snape muttered his eyes downcast.

**"We can't all risk our necks so you can avoid a little responsibility," Snape sneered, "Lupin **

Remus laughed despite the moment at the curious looks he received he explained "at least you're not calling me mongrel or mutt anymore" he laughed.

The others couldn't believe their eyes when the future potions professor gave them a tight smile "Shut it mutt" he said playfully.

**knew the risks and made his own decision. Besides, you are getting what you wanted, aren't you? Till death do you part?"**

"Please say she punches him" James pleaded earning a slap on the arm by his girlfriend.

**Before she even knew what she was doing, Tonks drew her wand and sent a stunner at Snape.**

"Hmmm I guess a stunner is all right" James nodded his head again not noticing the glare of pure death being sent his way.

**The spell hit its unsuspecting target. Tonks stormed out of the room, bottle in hand, leaving Snape crumpled on the floor.**

Peter, Sirius and James all started clapping making the others roll their eyes. They're so childish.

**If the sunset was beautiful, she didn't notice. Red streaked the sky like it was painted with bloody fingers.**

"That's a bit sick" Peter wrinkled his nose not wanting to imagine the scene.

**Surely if she sat there on the front step a little longer, Remus would come stumbling up the sidewalk, a little haggard**

"Obviously"

**but no worse for wear. So she continued to sit alone on the step, whiskey bottle in one hand and cigarette**

Remus wrinkled his nose in disgust; he hated smoking because of his extra sensitive sense of smell the aroma was even more revolting. Making him want to gag.

Sirius frowned he could take his little cousin drinking a bit but smoking was a big no, it was just going to basically kill her lungs. Smoking doesn't help anything; in fact it just makes most situations worse.

**in the other. She heard the front door open and shut behind her, but did not turn to acknowledge the newcomer.**

**"I see you have inherited the family vice… and added one of your own," he observed as Tonks exhaled a puff of smoke.**

Sirius wrinkled his nose; he hated anyone he loved who was actually in his family, though it was very little, being compared to his deranged family. He most especially hated when people compare him to his family.

**"Are you referring to the madness or the alcoholism?"**

"She is a bit mad" Peter said earning a glare from the girl's cousin.

**Sirius chuckled darkly. "The alcoholism, mostly, though I do see that you lack the true Black fervour for getting truly sloshed."**

"You don't want to be" Lily muttered darkly.

**He sat beside her heavily and joined her at staring at the front gate.**

**"Did Molly send you out here to tell me to snuff it out and sober up? Imagine the look on her face if I told her it was her son, Charlie, got me on both habits, still in Hogwarts."**

"I think she would might die" Remus said gravely knowing fully well how protective that witch was of her children.

**"Of course not," he said matter-of-factly, "You have the whiskey." He grabbed the bottle from her and took a large gulp.**

A glare from Lily.

**"As your big cousin I really ought to tell you that those things will rot out your lungs and drinking doesn't solve anything. As Remus' best friend, I can understand the impulse.**

"You know I hate it when people smoke" Remus raised an eyebrow at his friend who was doing his very best not to give eye contact.

**Though I would prefer it if my baby cousin didn't rush herself off to an early grave."**

Sirius nodded still not giving eye contact to Remus.

**She sighed deeply and tapped her cigarette on the toe of her boot to knock off the dead ashes. "I don't know what has gotten into me. **

"Craziness" Snape supplied.

**I haven't smoked since I was a rebellious teenager under Charlie's reckless influence and I haven't really gotten drunk since Mad-Eye**

"Yes I can see why Mad Eye would cause you to drink, he is bloody scary when angry" James nodded his head remembering the time when Mad eye came to his house.

**to me to task for it when I was in Auror training. And before you ask, no, I am not there yet, nor do I intend on getting there.**

"Good" Lily praised, not because she didn't like the sound of people wasted, but for the fact she was useless to Remus if she was to get drunk.

**It is just hard, you know. I just convinced him that our relationship wasn't doomed to fail,**

"We had to do the same about our friendship" Sirius chuckled rolling his eyes at his blushing friend.

"What? It's not my fault that I have trusting issues" Remus retorted weakly.

**and now the Ministry has shot that to hell. Merlin, Sirius! How could this happen?" She buried her face in her hands, but she didn't cry, not this time.**

"That's my strong cuz"

**"I know it is hard. He is the only brother I have left.**

Remus and Sirius shared a look before eloping each other in a brotherly hug. Because that's what's they were, they are brothers.

**I can assure you of one thing. He has never loved someone the way he loves you.**

Lily sighed sadly, Remus deserves Tonks and now he is stuck in that hell hole.

**There is no one he would rather spend the rest of his days with, I am sure of it. This proves it!" He cried pulling her engagement ring out of her robes by the chain.**

"Wow I never knew you could do such a moving speech, you're being my best man at our wedding" James told Sirius, even though he already knew that Sirius would be. Beside him Lily gave a snivel hiding her face in James' shoulder. He just smiled pulling her closer and kissing the top of her forehead.

**Her cousin's uncharacteristically emotional speech made Tonks sniffle, but feel a bit better.**

"Thank Merlin"

**"I don't know if I can do it… seeing him like that… how will I possibly manage to keep under control?"**

"Because if you would want him safe you would keep under control" Snape muttered silently the only one hearing was Remus who smiled at him.

**Sirius tensed at that, and Tonks could feel the rage rolling off of him**

"Not at her though I'm just bloody pissed off with the ministry" Sirius growled.

**in waves and she knew it was not directed at her. "You will manage because you have to," he said tightly, "It is what Remus needs, and you will not let him down. You love him too much for that."**

Remus smiled, Snape had just said something like that before. Padfoot would be pissed to know that had actually agreed with Severus Snape.

**Tonks sighed as the sun sank below the horizon and the night's darkness engulfed the world.**

**"Come on, it is getting late. Everyone is too scared to walk past you to leave after the Snape incident. Excellent stunner, by the way, wish I could have done it myself."**

Snape glared at Sirius who was smiling broadly, he really wished he had.

**Tonks muttered her thanks and reluctantly left her vigil, only to resume it in his favourite armchair in the library. The next morning Sirius found her curled up there in one of Remus' jumpers,**

"Fetish" Sirius coughed with a grin.

**an empty bottle, an ashtray, and Jane Eyre on the side table. He covered her up in a blanket; put a hangover potion on the side table; and left to tell Kingsley to call in sick for her.**

"You're such a good cousin" James finished putting down the book and smiling at his best mate who was trying to force down a blush.

"Oh shut up" Sirius muttered making everyone else in the room laugh.

"I'll read" Remus opted carefully taking the book from James and turning to the required page.

"**Coping Mechanisms" **

* * *

**I had about 15 reviews for the last time I wrote this and I would really like to see the again... Please make my day!**

**The last time I did this I had four chapters already done, but before I deleted them off my other account I had already started and almost finished chapter 5! I will be updating every other or three days.**

**Hello, is it me you're looking for... if it is... please leave a review - yeah doesn't actually go with the Lionel Riche song... at all :)**


	4. Coping Mechanisms

**Another chapter as a late Christmas gift!**

**Disclaimer: Me nor WolfMarauder are JK ROWLING**

**Warning: Swearing**

* * *

"**Coping mechanisms" **Remus sighed, hating that he brought this onto the wonderful woman.

**Tonks was on her second beer and fourth cigarette**

Lily wrinkled her nose in disgust, how could someone do that to their body? But then again she was in love and the thought of herself being in that situation with James being caught by those bastards was enough to drive anyone loopy.

Sirius sighed hating that her cousin was so far gone.

**when a familiar thumping gate approached and Mad-Eye Moody**

"Hopefully he will make her see some sense" James said though his voice betrayed him, the girl was too far gone.

**heaved himself onto the barstool next to her. "Wotcher, Mad-Eye," she greeted, "They sent you out looking for me already? I only just got off a couple hours ago." **

"A lot of shit can happen in a couple of hours" Snape said slowly, he lost his friendship in a matter of minutes.

**He grunted in return. **

"That's a yes"

**Tonks took this as a yes. Great. Clearly they all thought she was a total wreck in danger of passing out in a gutter.**

"Wouldn't surprise me if she did" Sirius hissed, hating the fact his cousin is in such a way.

**"I would've come whether Molly asked me to or not. You won't find him at the bottom of a bottle,**

Remus smirked whilst reading, only Mad – Eye could get away saying something like this at this certain time.

**lass. Believe me, I've looked for a lot of things there and I haven't found any of them." **

**Tonks sighed and took another sip of her beer. "I know that. **

"Then why do this to yourself" Peter asked timidly but only got shushes in reply.

**I just can't sleep anymore, you know? The alcohol and the cigarettes help me loosen up, slow my mind down.**

"It only does that for a while love, it's killing you" Lily sighed sadly.

**I suspect I would have to drink quite a lot to forget, but I don't think I am that desperate yet."**

"Yet" Sirius repeated bitterly.

**He stared her straight in the eyes. Tonks no longer found the electric blue magical eye disconcerting when it was spinning around,**

James shuddered "I do"

**but now when it and its natural counterpart were both fixed only on her, she couldn't help but squirm a bit. She knew she had dark circles under her eyes and her face had taken on a somewhat sunken appearance.**

Remus shook his head; it was normally him who had that sickly appearance. The stares he received when they thought he was about to keel over. It's not a look he likes.

**"What would he say if he saw you now?" **

"I would say that she needs to think more about herself, because I am not worth being sick over" Remus explained then chuckled as he read ahead.

**She gave her mentor an icy glare. That was hitting below the belt.**

**"He would say he wasn't worth it.**

The others couldn't help but chuckle too at that, the girl seriously did know her fiancé.

**But he is worth it, Mad-Eye! He is everything to me. It so bloody hard not having him here. Besides," she continued in a softer tone, "He won't see me like this.**

The people in the room snorted.

**I will stop all of it- the drinking, the smoking, the staying up- when he is back. He will be hurt enough without having to deal with my problems, too." **

"That's not what a couple are about" James scolded, knowing that they will sort everything out despite what is happening.

**They fell into silence, Moody taking a swig from his hip flask**

"Geez he still has that thing"

**and Tonks taking a drag from her cigarette.**

Lily frowned.

**"Are you disappointed in me?" She asked suddenly as she started on her third beer.**

"You would think she would stop with Mad-Eye watching her" Snape pointed out and the others nodded with agreement.

**He paused for a moment before answering, "No. I am just worried about you. I chose you as my protégé, not only for your rare talent, but for your heart. **

Everyone bar Snape whose lips only twitched upwards smiled.

**You give your all to whatever you do and your relationships are no different. You are dealing with something exceptionally few people face, but I must warn you, this isn't the way to cope."**

Everyone nodded their heads furiously.

**Tonks snorted, "I am not an alcoholic, Mad-Eye.**

"Could have fooled me" Lily huffed.

**I just drink a bit to unwind at the end of the day. I can stop whenever I want." **

"Now then" Remus told the book.

**He fixed her with that disconcerting gaze again. "You say that now. One day you will realize that you can't, and then it will be something you fight for the rest of your life. Look at Sirius,**

"Hey, I'm not an alcoholic!"

**clearly it runs in the family. As for the cigarettes, if you don't stop you will start sounding like me.**

Remus wrinkled his nose in disgust, making the others laugh.

**I doubt that is the voice Remus wants telling 'good morning' to him every day."**

Laughter erupted.

**She grimaced at the mental picture, but didn't snuff it out. "It reminds me of being young, a rebel**

Sirius snorted.

**without a cause. A covert operation was pulling one over on my mother. A tragedy was Charlie Weasley moving to Romania. So much has changed. I have changed. Maybe I just want to hold onto a bit of that carefree and irresponsible feeling."**

"To Hold it Together" James sighed.

**Moody grunted at that. "Why do you think Sirius does it?" He asked sardonically, "He is the poster child for arrested development. You can't avoid responsibility and pain like this. It will still be there when you are sober." **

Sirius let out a shuddery breath at the thought of himself being in Azkaban and having to live in that hell whole.

**Tonks didn't have a response to that, at least not one that wasn't admitting she was wrong.**

**"If you were so worried about getting found by an Order member drinking in a bar, why did you come to the bar owned by an Order member. I will admit, I did check the local down the street from your flat, but it wasn't long before I was informed of your whereabouts."**

The people in the room leaned forward, curious as to why.

"Move out guys, I need to breathe" Remus told the others making them all blush with embarrassment.

**Tonks stayed quiet so long that he thought she was going to ignore him. "This is where I first met Remus**

Remus' breath hitched a little, all the others were staring at the book sadly now understanding why she had come to that place.

**a little over two years ago now. He was teaching at Hogwarts,**

Remus smiled.

**and I was looking around for Sirius.**

"No one can catch me, hey I'm the cause of you two getting together" Sirius chirped happily.

**He wanted to go where his students wouldn't see him and I wanted to go somewhere off the beaten track. We hit it off,**

Remus started blushing furiously making the rest of the marauders chuckle.

**started meeting for drinks. Eventually we figured out that we both had feelings for each other,**

"Awwww" Lily cooed.

**and you know what happens from there. This is where we would sit and talk about everything under the sun. Everything was so simple then,**

Remus frowned, he didn't like to hear about the woman he was going to love in such a mess… Of how much she is hurting.

**and I still wasn't satisfied. I suppose I should have thanked you. If you hadn't assigned me to poke around here I wouldn't have met him until this year, I assume." **

"NO!" Sirius roared shocking everyone "the reason would be me, if I wasn't so talented in the arts of escaping Mad-Eye wouldn't of even had to assign you"

James rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face at his best mate.

**"No problem," he answered, pushing off of the barstool, "Now let's go. Molly is cooking your favourite and will lose it if you don't show up. She says you are much too thin. I must say I agree. Now hurry up; I am hungry." **

Remus raised an eyebrow, that wasn't normal Moody behaviour.

**Slightly amused by her gruff mentor's unusually… maternal behaviour, Tonks hopped down from her barstool and followed him, leaving her beer and pack of cigarettes on the bar.**

"That's the end of the chapter"

Sirius coughed awkwardly and held his hand out for the book which Remus kindly passed to him.

"**3,2,1"**

* * *

**This is the last chapter I had already pre written but I'm almost at the end of going over the next chapter...**

**As a present please REVIEW!**


	5. 3,2,1

**Okay this is a new chapter, I finished doing this today!**

**Disclaimer: Me nor WolfMarauder are JK ROWLING**

**Warning: Swearing**

* * *

"**3, 2, 1" **Sirius read making Snape snort.

"What are you doing counting yourself in?" the greasy haired boy asked sniggering a bit at the look of great hate merged its way with the other raven haired boys handsome features.

"No you bell end the chapter is actually called 3, 2, 1" Sirius countered angrily sticking his tongue out.

Rolling his eyes Sirius looked back at the book and proceeded to read, though feared what will behold…

**For Tonks, the weeks leading up to the dreaded day were suspended in a strange nightmarish state in which time neither dragged or sped by,**

"It's called hurting" Lily supplied looking sad, she snuggled closer to her boyfriend who squeezed her tight by his side.

Snape's lip curled at the two, but he couldn't hide the hurt seeping into his eyes and soul.

**but a bizarre combination of both. Each day and night seemed to go by agonizingly slow without him,**

Remus sighed, hating that he was the reason for the lovely girl's sadness. She was only young now but the thought of her being upset literally broke the werewolf's heart in two if not even more.

**but before she could blink the day that she had been both anticipating and avoiding arrived: the auction.**

Remus let out a shaky breath.

"Remus you will be fine" James reassured.

"It's not me I'm thinking about" Remus stated shocking all the others "she's going have to see me like that, so weak."

"She loves you dude, I don't think this will make a difference" Peter told him looking a bit uncomfortable.

Remus shook his head; they obviously didn't know how werewolf auctions go. Remus had never been to one as previously it was only in the black market. However, he had heard of the horrors of what werewolves went through to get _trained _and they weren't even in Azkaban.

**More galleons than Tonks had ever seen were stacked on the table, ready to be divided between the Order members.**

"I hope they get the children out" Lily pleaded to the book, terrified at the thought that a child would have to suffer being someone's slave.

**She couldn't fathom where all the money had come from, but knew that she carried half the contents of her vault and a voucher for the rest with her just in case.**

Remus shook his head, he wasn't worth all this.

As if knowing what his friend was thinking James spoke up "Rem we would do anything for you, if… if we were alive we would die trying to save you." His voice wavered a bit at the thought of himself being dead but his words were very true. He would die for his friends, his brothers.

**She cursed her wasteful ways; if she would have saved more, she would have more to help Remus.**

"Sheesh she's really over reacting" Peter chuckled as though to lighten the mood but no one really paid him any attention.

**"Pull up your morph, Tonks, we need to get going," Mad-Eye called gruffly. She nodded mutely and sat down in front of a mirror set up on the table. She was supposed to make herself "sinisterly beautiful"**

"I swear if she goes Bellatrix on them" Sirius shuddered at the thought, his cousin was a tosspot.

**or some such nonsense. She scrunched her face up in concentration, but the only result was black tips to her mousy brown hair. **

"It shouldn't be this hard for her" Sirius muttered brokenly.

**"Come on!" Mad-Eye growled, "Pull it together!"**

Everyone in the room narrowed their eyes a bit, they knew the situation was serious but there was no need to give the girl even more pressure.

**Sirius sat down next to her and held her hand in his. "You can do this. He needs you to do this."**

Sirius smiled at his supportive attitude, knowing he isn't only doing it for Remus but for Tonks as well.

**Her heart pounded in her chest as she once more concentrated on her hair with a look of determination. Within seconds it had turned jet black and shot from her scalp to fall even with her waist. Her eyes she turned to a harsh, cold grey. He body grew to be tall, slender, and imposing.**

"Remind you of someone Black" Snape sneered nastily.

"Shut up Snape! Just because she is posing as someone like my bitch of a cousin, will never mean she is like her" Sirius hissed through his teeth.

"An aunt and niece can be very much alike" the boy taunted further.

Sirius stood up in a fit of rage, ready to pounce on the smirking boy. "Shut your god damn mouth Snivellous, she is twice the person you will ever be. She has a heart of gold and that will never change" he rambled like a mad man.

James got up hastily putting his arms across the furious boys torso in order to try and keep him back from doing something he might regret.

"Let go of me James" Sirius told him his grey eyes never leaving the obsidian ones of his enemy.

"That's enough" Lily shouted causing everyone in the room to jump with fright "this is not the time to be fighting about such petty things. I want to, no, I need to know what is going to happen to Remus."

Sending one last furious glare at Snape who was cowering a bit under the stare Lily gave him; Sirius sat back down snatching the book up from where it had dropped to the floor.

**The angles of her face became sharper, the soft curves of her heart-shaped face banished. When she was done, no trace of Nymphadora Tonks remained.**

"Pity" Peter said his voice a bit lustful earning angry glares from Sirius, James, Remus and Lily.

**She looked at the others for approval, some shuddered and some nodded their approval. "Come," Emmaline said, stepping forward, "I will help you finish up."**

"Bet she looks fuck scary" James' eyes widened and the others nodded with agreement.

**She led the way to an upstairs bedroom where a black gown was spread out on the bed. It was long, and though plain, was clearly expensive. "You will need a corset," Emmaline said apologetically.**

Lily shuddered knowing how painful they could be if put too tight.

**Tonks sighed, but began pulling off her clothes so Emmaline could lace her in. "Breathe out," Emmaline warned as she yanked the laces tight.**

All the boys' eyes widened, why the hell would a woman put herself through such a thing?

"It's called being rich, dressing up or wanting to be skinny" Lily laughed at the boys facial expressions.

**Tonks gasped as all the air was squeezed out of her lungs. "Is this really necessary?" she choked.**

"Nope" Lily said letting the P pop. The only reason she had put one on was for a costume party and after that she swore off them.

**Emmaline sighed sympathetically. "They are still in fashion with the 'old money'**

Sirius wrinkled his nose in disgust.

**and we need you to look like old money. So yes, I am afraid so."**

Remus shook his head, still shocked that girls would do that to fit in.

**After the high-necked black dress was pulled over her head and buttoned up the back, a deep blue robe tailored to emphasize her now sickly thin waist was layered over top. Emmaline glanced at her watch and then began hurriedly applying dark eye shadow and blood-red lipstick to Tonks' face.**

"Remind me to never ask Tonks to look like that" Sirius whispered to Remus who visibly shuddered and nodded furiously.

**Looking at the mirror, Tonks felt as though she was seeing a portrait of an evil witch from a muggle fairy story rather than herself.**

"Yeah she reminds me a bit of the evil step mother out of Cinderella" Lily laughed, Snape and Remus chuckled along with her.

The purebloods, however, looked at the three in confusion not quite knowing what this Cinderella was. To James it sounded a bit like a disease.

Lily just shook her head "I'll explain later."

**Tonks carefully navigated the stairs down to the first floor in her high-heeled boots. Once again she was met by shudders from her fellow Order members. She caught Sirius' eye and felt the bile rise up in her throat.**

Sirius almost wretched himself.

**She knew they were both thinking the same thing. Here was a niece Bellatrix would be proud of. **

Most of the people there growled low in their throats, but Sirius' was by far the loudest.

**He handed her what was left of his drink and she knocked it back, savouring the burn in her chest that felt a little like confidence.**

Lily rolled her eyes "It won't help."

**Moody threw her a look of disapproval and she immediately felt a bit guilty,**

"At least someone can call out to her"

**like a child who had made the wrong choice when their parents gave them the opportunity to prove themselves. Oh well. It was only a sip or two, not even enough for a buzz.**

"You don't want to be drunk Remus' life is at stake" Sirius told the book, Remus placed a light hand on his friends back in reassurance.

"Trust me from the sounds of it she isn't a light weight, she will save me" Remus said though his voice wavered a bit.

**I will stop when Remus is back.**

"It's not easy to overcome you know" Snape drawled, his father was a prime example. He was an abusive drunk and no matter how many times he said he would finish his drinking habits he never would. Snape and his mother were just the unfortunate victims who got in his way at the times.

**Sirius did not seem to notice this silent exchange. He pounded her on the back. "Bring him home," he commanded and Tonks swore to herself she would.**

Remus smiled to himself, he was so fortunate to have such great friends and in the future such a loving fiancée. When he was younger he never thought he would be able to make friends and up until about two hours ago he believed he would never marry or have a girlfriend to be honest.

**Trying her best to look stately and imperious, Tonks strode toward the old courtrooms by the Department of Mysteries. They were being used for the auction.**

James' face paled at the thought that one of his best friends were going to be actioned off, going to be sold like some common item.

**She was careful not to seem too familiar with this part of the Ministry- though she had been doing guard duty down here for months- instead demanding a rather frazzled intern to escort her to the door.**

"Wise thinking" Lily praised nodding her head up and down. The skin between her eyebrows creased, deep in thought Lily couldn't help but wish that everything turns out alright.

**Once she was there, it was not difficult to spot Lucius Malfoy's white-blonde hair.**

Sirius wrinkled his nose in disgust "I hate his hair."

"You're only saying that because you think that it's not as good as yours" Lily countered raising a ginger brow.

"He thinks no one's hair is better than his" James laughed.

"Well it's true, my hair is amazing. What I meant by Lucius' is that it looks like a cat has just puked on his head." Sirius told them making the room erupt into laughter once again.

**She sauntered to the seat next to him and sat down with uncharacteristic grace.**

"There's a shock" James laughed, even though the girl was only five now he could literally see a future clumsy Tonks trying her best not to trip over and trying to sit down gracefully.

"That's how no one will know its Tonks" Sirius snorted then continued to read the book.

**He lazily wished her good day and she gave a curt nod in reply. He seemed shocked that anyone could match him in snobbery.**

Most of the people in the room erupted into a fit of laughter; Snape did not however there was no mistaking that his lips did twitch up a minuscule of a bit. What could he say; Lucius' Malfoy was the biggest snob out there. Snape was one of his best friends and Snape still believed that.

**A look of confusion crossed his face, and after a while he began trying to make small talk with her,**

Sirius chuckled a bit smugly.

"What's so funny?" Peter squeaked.

"I think Malfoy is beating himself up because he doesn't know the name of someone who obviously looks superior" Sirius continued to chuckle.

**never daring to ask her name. Tonks guessed that he thought he had forgotten the name of someone rich and powerful and did not want to admit to the faux pas.**

"Told you"

**Soon talk turned to what he turned "the pound sale."**

Most of the people in the room's faces turned pale with disgust.

**Tonks fought to keep her expression neutral as he berated the werewolves. "Quite honestly, this is long overdue. The dogs will be controlled and we will finally have more presentable servants**

Sirius growled he knew already that if Lucius was to get his hands on Remus he would treat the werewolf like utter shit. More so than other werewolves he was to purchase. Lucius had always hated Remus. For one he had made best friends with three purebloods (James, Peter and Sirius), one of them turned a blood traitor. Two, he had always had a sneaking suspicion about why the boy was always so ill. And three, he just hated him. Up until he left (in their third year) there probably wasn't a day that went by that Lucius didn't make a rude remark about Remus' scarred appearance. And a couple of times he even hurt the boy physically too. Sirius decided, there was no way in hell he would allow Remus to be that bastards slave. If he did get bought by him he would save the werewolf himself.

**that house elves. Don't you agree madam?" Tonks only managed to utter, "Quite," through clenched teeth.**

"Lucius is a bastard" James hissed.

**She took a list from one of the workers passing the pamphlets to the buyers. Once she calmed down a bit she expanded on her answer, moving in to secure her mission.**

"Good girl, don't let your anger overrule the thing which is most important" James praised quietly.

**"Honestly, I see this as a good investment opportunity.**

Remus shivered but had to remember that she was only saying this to save him."

**Buy up a few before the general public even knows, train them up, and then sell or hire them out for a tidy profit.**

"It's scary how much she's sounding like Bellatrix" Sirius grimaced.

"She's doing a good job then, making herself even more believable" Lily said nodding her head, glad that the girl is screwing up.

**I think there is more money to be made in hiring out, myself." Lucius considered her a bit more shrewdly. "Really?" he inquired,**

"No way would I ever allow Moony to go with that dip shit" Sirius hissed.

"Padfoot she's just trying to be convincing" Remus said right back raising his eyebrow.

**"Perhaps I will have to come to you for extra servants whenever I throw a dinner party." Tonks nodded tightly once again, mentally vowing that he would not be coming within a hundred meters of Remus.**

James, Sirius, Lily and Peter all nodded gruffly, that bastard wouldn't treat the werewolf right.

**Tonks turned her attention to the pamphlet held in her hands. She scanned the rows, disgusted to see that there were no names listed, only numbers.**

Remus paled.

Sirius growled.

Lily reddened.

James hissed.

Peter sighed.

Snape did nothing.

**Of course not. A name would be too human. Her eyes fell on one she was positive referred to Remus. #007116, Male, 35, formerly a professor,**

Remus brightened at the mention of him previously being a professor; that was his dream job.

"Well done Moons" Sirius laughed despite the moment clapping the werewolf on the back.

**bitten aged seven,**

Remus' breath caught in his mouth, he had failed to mention to the others what age he was bitten at not wanting their sympathy.

There was total silence in the room; Lily had silent tears rolling down her face.

"You were so young" James said shock evident in his voice; he was staring blankly at the wall.

Remus bowed his head low not wanting to meet the eyes of the others.

Snape just looked at the werewolf with wide eyes, though he hated the boy no one deserved to be bitten by a werewolf. Especially at such a young and tender age as seven.

Lily came up to the werewolf and eloped him into a big hug, soon joined by the other marauders. After all they weren't just friends they were brothers, they stick by each other through thick and thin.

Ten minutes later everyone had cooled down and was returning to their seats. Picking up the book Sirius continued.

**6'2'', 11 stone, productive.**

Remus promptly vomited when he heard the last word going over the side of the couch.

Sirius was as pale as a ghost "Tonks really needs to get him, if someone got him and forced him into" he shivered not wanting to think of his friend going down into that business.

Tears continued to flow out of Lily's eyes, no way was she going to allow something like that happen to her friend.

Peter wasn't too sure on what was meant by productive but considering everyone's reactions it mustn't have been very good.

"Scourgify" Snape said pointing his wand at the puke on the floor feeling a bit like he wanted to puke himself. What had happened to the world?

**Though the last word confused Tonks for a moment, she soon figured it out. Caught between blushing and vomiting,**

Peter's brow creased, still not too sure what was going on. He hardly knew what the word productive meant.

**she settled on clenched her teeth to avoid either. Soon it began. The first one brought out was a little boy.**

Lily sobbed into James' shoulder. All the boy could do was put his arms tight around her in a comforting gesture.

**He sobbed, his eyes bright with fear.**

"They're such bastards" Peter hissed.

"Agreed" Snape said.

**Two men held a firm grip on him and dragged him to the centre of the room. Tonks closed her eyes, willing someone, anyone, from the Order to save him.**

The others in the room were praying just as much, horrified at the thought someone who bought him may hurt the poor innocent little boy.

**Her prayers were answered when the kind-faced Hestia placed the winning bid.**

Snape quietly sighed with relief.

**Tonks counted down until it was Remus' turn- 12, 11, 10… She bid lazily on others of avoid suspicion, but fell out of the running early.**

"She's doing well."

**9, 8, 7… The condition of the people repulsed her.**

"I don't even want to know" Lily wrinkled her nose.

**They were all scantily clad, men and boys in tattered shorts and women and girls in shifts.**

James made a repulsed noise; they were treating them like animals.

**They were all extremely thin, drawn, and pale.**

Sirius' voice wavered, he didn't like this chapter at all… he knew the next one would be worse however.

**Some bore numerous cuts and bruises on their bodies and faces.**

"Twats"

**The adults were shackled at their wrists and ankles, as if they had the strength to run away or even block the blows their captors occasionally sent at them.**

"If they even dare to lay a finger on Remus I will come back from the dead to haunt them." Lily vowed her eyes alight with hatred.

**6, 5, 4… Tonks did not think she had ever seen a more worn down group of people in her life. She didn't think she could bear to see Remus like that, so broken.**

Remus shook his head sadly.

**3, 2, 1… She didn't have a choice. It was time.**

Sirius let out a frustrated growl "It ends there."

"Why does the author have to leave it on a cliff hanger?" James growled.

There was a loud crack making everyone in the room jump, everyone in the room jaws dropped at the sight in front of them.

In front of them were an older looking Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks…

* * *

**Okay I really hoped you liked it :)**

**Okay so that I have caught up with my self my updates will probably take longer. I probably wont start again until I have caught up with the other two (trust me that wont be long at all) and I will try to update every other week because I have school work to do.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Introductions

**_Sorry I was meaning to update yesterday, but something weird happened to my computer and it just freezed for absolutely no reason on me, so yeah I couldn't do it! _**

**_This is a chapter where they are not reading, I know I'm evil... Everyone wants to see the next chapter muahahaha... Anyway I hope you like it..._**

**_Disclaimer: Me nor WolfMarauder are JK Rowling!_**

**_oh yeah by the way the older characters will be told by their surname so as not to get confused :)_**

* * *

_In front of them were an older looking Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks…_

There was a tense awkward silence, no one wanting to move and have to start the conversation. Remus' eyes scanned the newcomers. He could definitely tell that one of the people was his best friend Sirius; he had the infamous Black smirk plastered on his face and his grey eyes twinkled mischievously in the light. Even though she was a metraphormagus and could change her appearance at will there was no mistaking that standing there was a much older, and very beautiful in Remus' opinion, Nymphadora Tonks. She had her arms around the waist of a man with brown grey flecked hair, who Remus was shocked to see was actually himself. It took a minute to comprehend and it was only then that Remus noticed another smaller visitor had accompanied them. The girl only looked about to be six or seven and she was currently trying to hide her face in Lupins hip. One of Lupins arms was round Tonks' shoulders whilst the other was resting lightly on the girls head.

Black huffed with irritation "are we going to just sit here all day and stare at each other or are we going to talk."

That seemed to snap everyone out of their trance and four wands: Lily, James, Sirius and Snape, were pointing at the newcomers making the little girl squeak in panic.

"Who the hell are you?" Sirius asked his wand pointing threateningly at Black.

"Who do I look like" Black started, rolling his eyes "I'm you, you dimwit."

"I would never let my hair get like that, it's so so unkempt" Sirius countered making a face of disgust at the sight of his future self's hair.

"You're reading the book right?" The young people all nodded "then you know I've spent twelve years in Azkaban" Black tried to hold back his hateful glare at Peter.

Sirius' face dropped and he sat back down on the couch cautiously running his fingers through his hair tiredly.

Seeing the awkward silence Tonks stepped forward out of Lupins arms and said happily "Wotcher, we thought we would join you. In our time it is only the day after boxing day so we like you don't know everything."

"I thought it was you who sent the book" Snape countered snidely.

"Yes I did but someone sent the book to me, don't ask me who because I literally have no heck of a clue" Tonks told them.

Remus was still watching the little girl curiously; Lupin had now picked her up so that she hid her face in the side of his neck. She seemed to be mumbling something as Lupin seemed to be nodding at something she was saying.

"How about we introduce yourselves?" Lily said brushing her fiery red hair behind her shoulder. "I know we all know who you are but just give stuff us like age and a reason to believe that you are who you are."

Everyone in the room nodded.

"I'm Sirius Black, aged 36, and when I was going back to school on my final year I got dared to go and chat up the trolley lady. She loved it as well" Black said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively making James burst out into laughter. Black looked at his friend sadly, wishing that he was still alive so he could help his son and be their friend.

"That's definitely Padfoot" James laughed again.

"I'm Nymphadora Lupin, nee Tonks but everyone still calls me Tonks. I am 25. I am currently 5 in your time and I have always loved to have my hair bubble gum pink" Tonks told them and then in an afterthought with a grin she stated "and if you call me Nymphadora I will skin you."

Everyone nodded their heads furiously, that was definitely Nymphadora Tonks they could tell that from her hair. And Sirius could still tell it was his cousin, she still keeps her looks the same and there was no denying it.

Lupin stepped forward with the girl still in his arms "I'm Remus Lupin, werewolf, in my fifth year you all became Animagi so you can join me and my time as a werewolf hadn't been half as harsh."

The people in the room just smiled sadly. "That's good old Moony alright" James smiled.

All eyes turned to the little girl in Lupins arms. She popped her head up and locked eyes with Remus who smiled encouragingly at her. For some reason Remus had the urge to protect this girl, not knowing that Lupin had the exact same thoughts.

"I'm Keira, I'm a werewolf and I live with Moony and Dora" Keira told them. Tonks smiled at the little girl and went to take her from Lupin.

"So now that we're all introduced how about we start the next chapter" Black clapped his hands together and conjured up two more couches. Him taking one to himself not wanting to sit with Peter and the other one be taken up by Lupin, Tonks and Keira, who was now sat on Lupin's lap.

Peter picked up the book and read **"Sold"**

* * *

_**Please tell me what you think. I know it wasn't too long and I do apologise for that but the next chapter will be worth it hopefully!**_

_**See you in two weeks!**_

_**Please will you review because I absolutely love reviews! It's not hard all you have to do is write something in that box down there (I can take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism) and then hit send! Easy peasy lemon squeazy!**_


	7. Sold

**Disclaimer: Me nor Wolf Marauder are JK Rowling**

**I didn't mention this the chapter before but I meant to older Remus and Sirius will be told by their surnames. Also Keira is sitting on Lupins lap at the start not Remus'.**

**Warning: Swearing**

* * *

**"Sold" **Peter read and the tension grew in the room.

Tonks squeezed Lupins hand and Keira burrowed her face in the older werewolf's neck. Lupins lip thinned and he squeezed Tonks' hand back and kissed the top of the little girls head.

Remus' breathe hitched and Sirius put a supportive hand on his back. "Rem you have nothing to worry about, look you're older self is in the room with us."

"It's not me I'm worried for" Remus whispered back nodding his head over to Tonks and Keira then again in the opposite direction of Lily who looked as though she was trying her best not to cry.

**The men who lead Remus out needed to support much of his weight.**

Lily lost her powers with the tears and they were now flowing freely down her face. Taking out her wand she enlarged the couch Remus was on and sat next to him. She enlarged it big enough for more to get on because she knew probably by the end of this more people will join her with sitting next to their werewolf friend.

Sirius wrapped an arm around his mate on one side and Lily did the same on the other.

**If it was even possible, he was more emaciated than the others. **

James growled low in his throat and frowned.

"Why are you worse off?" He asked as kindly as possible to Lupin who just gave a small smile.

"Let's just say I will do a lot to save another from hell" he told James and subconsciously tightened his arm around Keira who emitted a little sob.

Snape eyed Lupin. _Why would a werewolf do that? Allow himself to go through more hell just to save another? _Snape thought wondering if the person Lupin was talking about was the little girl in his arms.

**Even from her relatively distant seat, Tonks could count all of his ribs.**

"You're still not what you used to be. Actually, it wasn't as though you were big enough before all of this" Tonks huffed folding her arms.

Lupin and Keira chuckled a little bit and Tonks raised a pink eyebrow at them.

"Are you chuckling?" Tonks pointed her finger at Keira who was now laughing openly. "This is no laughing matter little girl" Tonks said sarcastically and then continued to tickle the little girl on Lupins lap.

Lupin gave a small smile. He knew what Tonks was doing, trying her best for Keira not to be upset by reliving these memories. And the only way she knew how to do this was by making the little girl laugh.

"Sorry it is hard with your cooking" Lupin countered playfully.

The people from the past and Black all smiled at the small family. Remus knew even though he may have to go through hell it will definitely be worth it to have a family like that.

**Cuts and bruises littered his body, crisscrossing with old scars. Despite all of this, he stood with as much dignity as he could muster.**

"That's the Gryffindor in him" Sirius smirked squeezing his friend's shoulders lightly.

**Tonks felt her heart lift a fraction. They hadn't defeated him completely. Suddenly a tiny cry of "Moony!" rang through the courtroom.**

Every one turned round to look at Keira and smiled kindly at her.

However, everyone's eyes widened when the girl burst out into heartbroken tears and kept repeating the "sorry" her hands fisting Lupins shabby coat.

Tonks' eyes also widened and she took the girl off Lupins lap and placed her onto her own "Shhhhh, what happened that day wasn't your fault. You were just scared." She tried to calm her.

"You know I would do it a thousand times again if it was to stop any pain coming to you" Lupin whispered in her ear.

Black looked sympathetically at Keira. Even though he wasn't there himself, Tonks had said a bit about what happened. She didn't say much but he got the point that what they will read next it won't be pretty.

Lily just stared in confusion as to what could be so bad.

**A little girl, probably no older than seven or eight Tonks guessed, had broken away from her guards and ran to throw her arms around Remus' legs. He managed to shake free of his own guards just in time to throw himself in front of the curse meant for the little girl.**

"Dickheads, sending a curse towards and innocent little girl" Lily fumed her face melting into her hair.

Keira smiled a little bit at the red head. Noticing now how alike her eyes were to Harry's and her temper. "It's okay" She leaned over the couch arm and onto patted Lily's shoulder kindly.

**He fell heavily to the ground and the little girl jumped to kneel beside him.**

Remus smiled kindly at the little girl who blushed.

**A guard pulled her back, sending a quick kick at Remus' ribs.**

"Bastard" James hissed and made his way over to the extended couch next to Lily so now that all four of them were huddled closely together.

**Tonks bit her tongue. When he did not react immediately, a second guard withdrew his wand and cried, **

Peter paled and gasped at what he was about to read.

**"Crucio!"**

Everyone in the room gasped.

"That's an unforgivable curse" Black roared, his face marring an angered frown. "They're ministry workers."

This outburst had every one bar Remus, Tonks, Lupin and Keira cursing. Keira however, did burst into another round of tears burrowing her face in Lupin's shoulder.

"Sirius" Lupin hissed at Black deadly calm.

"Sorry" Black apologised but was still fuming that his friend had to undergo such torture.

"How could they do this, it's inhumane" Lily sobbed.

"To the ministry werewolves aren't human" Remus told her, staring blankly ahead.

"Yeah but you are Moony, you too Keira you're just as human as we are. Never forget that" James looked between the three his eyes determined to get the message across.

Lupin and Keira subconsciously touched the back of their necks, with everything that is going on sometimes it's hard to feel like a human.

**Tonks could taste the blood in her mouth as she watched her Remus cringe in pain against the cold stone floor.**

Tonks, who was normally strong, had tears running down her face. She wishes none of this had ever happened; Remus and Keira didn't deserve to be put through all of that.

**Her fingers twitched towards her wand and it took all she had to resist the urge to hurt the guard so badly he would wish she had just used crucio.**

Despite the moment Sirius couldn't help but smirk at that. She truly did love his friend. "I bet you could do some damage" he chuckled.

Tonks just gave a watery grin and winked at him.

**The little girl was now screaming at the top of her lungs. "Stop! Please stop! I'm sorry! Don't hurt him! I am sorry,"**

Keira just hiccupped, Lupin sighed with relief at least she had relaxed now.

Remus looked at the three and got up. He held out his arms for the girl to go into them. Keira looked hesitant at the start but eventually stood up on the couch so that she could go into his arms. Carrying her back over to where he was sat in the middle of them all she placed the little girl on his lap, putting his arms around her waist and smiled kindly at her. "You tried to save me and for that I am thankful" he told her making the girl giggle happily. All of her worries going.

**she cried as she was dragged away. The two guards pulled Remus to an upright position to continue the sale.**

"What has happened to the world? Why has everything gotten so bad?" Snape asked looking between the time travellers.

"Voldemort" Black spat out glaring a little at Peter who flinched at the name and his behind the book.

**"Disobedient," Lucius sneered, "He needs to learn his place."**

Lupin and Remus shivered at the thought of being bought by that bastard. He would surely make it his life goal to make their lives hell; he already did for two years.

**Tonks clenched her fists, her fingernails digging into her palms.**

"Give him a punch for me" Sirius chanted punching the air a few times.

"I wish I did" Tonks glowered at the book.

**"I take it as a challenge. I think I may just go for him and his pup."**

Lupin grinded his teeth together angrily and Remus wrapped his arms tighter around Keira.

"I would never let him get you" Tonks said solemnly to Lupin, Remus and Keira who all nodded.

"A challenge?" Sirius repeated in a whisper of disgust taking the little girls hand in his.

**Lucius snorted. "Good luck. I will borrow him when you are through, if I may." Tonks mustered up the most convincing smile she could. "Most definitely."**

Cough. "Bullshit." Cough.

**The bidding began with Dumbledore placing the first bid. "That will be your biggest competition, there," Lucius remarked.**

"Of course." Lily snorted. "Dumbledore would do anything for us, especially if our life is at stake."

**Soon it was just Dumbledore and Tonks going back and forth, putting on a show. Remus followed the betting with his eyes, trying not to betray too much hope.**

Lupin blushed a little bit, remembering how he felt when he saw this woman who looked like Bellatrix LeStrange had bought him.

**Finally, Dumbledore shook his head sadly. The look of utter devastation on Remus' face brought tears to her eyes,**

Lupin blushed even further "What can I say? It looked like Bellatrix LeStrange had gotten out of Azkaban just to buy me."

Tonks didn't say anything knowing that he was really only devastated because he thought she hadn't come to try and help him.

**but she plastered a smug smile on her face. Remus searched desperately around the courtroom for the other Order members,**

Lily just shook her head, it was weird to think of her friend looking desperate. Only a few had seen him like that and even she hadn't seen him like that.

**as the auctioneer called, "Going once, twice… sold!" As the gavel fell, the look she had been dreading crossed Remus' face: a look of defeat.**

Tonks mock gasped "Do you really not want to come with me? Well if you think like that I might just send you to Lucius Malfoy" she joked looking lazily at her nails and laughing a little when Remus and Lupin hastily shook their heads.

**The little girl was next. Tonks jumped into the bidding on impulse.**

Keira smiled brightly at Tonks who smiled just as enthusiastically back. Tonks absolutely adored that little girl.

**Kingsley soon dropped out of the bidding even though he was supposed to be the one to go after her. **

James smiled. You could always trust Kingsley if you needed something and he always knew if you wanted something. He would know, Kingsley is currently training with his father as his guide and James had met the lad a few times.

**The gavel fell and Tonks released a sigh of relief. For whatever reason, Remus had made quite the impression on the little girl.**

Keira smiled childishly at Lupin who chuckled. She was starting to feel more like a family now with Dora and Lupin.

**Who was she to deny her what comfort she could? **

"Though I like Kingsley, I love being with you" Keira said quietly towards Remus who hugged her tighter.

Snape stared at Remus and the child. How could this boy love this child he had only just an hour ago? A seventeen year old boy could love this girl like his own daughter after a that time and his own father still doesn't love him after seventeen years.

**"I think I am done here," she informed Lucius. He nodded and wished her farewell.**

"Don't say it back" Sirius huffed now folding his arms.

**She retreated without returning his niceties.**

"That's my girl. Don't be nice to blonde haired fucks like him."

**An usher escorted her below to the holding cells where she needed to finalize paperwork and collect Remus and the little girl. It was noticeably colder here;**

Lily frowned and took both of the little girl's hands as if to warm them up.

**Tonks knew the slaves must be shivering in their cells.**

Lupin, Keira and Remus visibly shuddered.

**A table was set up in a corner to complete the transactions. The usher waved her forward. "Name?" The man inquired lazily. "Nymphadora Tonks," she supplied;**

"Thank Merlin" Lupin whispered quietly and put one of his hands to the back of his neck only for that hand to be snatched down by a smaller one. Soft lips were kissing the knuckles.

Tonks then placed her head on his shoulder and whispered so quietly not even Lupin could hear "I'm sorry."

**there was no need to hide it at this point. "Slave numbers?" Tonks was overcome by the urge to reach across the table and throttle the squatty little man,**

"Why do you never do these things? You should have throttled the arsehole" Sirius sighed looking in mock disappointment at Tonks.

"When this is all over I will go back to the man just for you and throttle him to death" Tonks laughed.

"Good girl."

**but instead hissed the numbers at him. He made a few notes in his ledger and handed her a stack of paper. "Sign here, here, and here… initial here… and sign once more here.**

"Say please" Lily fumed. "Manners don't cost anything but are worth everything."

**There, now these are for Ministry record and these are for you. Keep these for the duration of your slaves' lives to avoid confusion.**

James growled, why are people so damn prejudice?

**A guard will now escort you to their cells. Good day, madam." Tonks just nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and crammed the hateful papers into her pocket. Depositing the required gold **

Lupin sighed; she shouldn't have spent her money on him.

**on the table, she turned on her heel to follow the guard.**

**Tonks felt her pulse quicken as she approached the door. The guard, the one she remembered had hurt Remus earlier,**

"Get Moody to beat the bastard to a pulp with his wooden leg." James roared standing up on the couch..

Everyone turned to look at him shocked. Despite the moment everyone just couldn't keep it in, laughter erupted so much that Tonks, Sirius and Black were all rolling on the floor crying with mirth.

Keira had gone into a fit full of giggles on Remus' lap, and Remus himself was shaking he was laughing so much.

Even Snape couldn't help his lips turn upwards a fraction.

"Where the hell did you come up with that one? I know you're mad but you must have quite an imagination for Moody to hit the guy with his wooden leg until he is unconscious" Black laughed having forgotten his old best friends humour.

James just smiled sheepishly and stuck his tongue out at the older version of his best mate.

It took ten minutes for the laughter to stop and everything again became serious to the issue.

**opened the heavy wooden door to let her in. Remus didn't so much as flinch when they entered. He was lying on his side with his back towards them, still shackled at the wrists and ankles. Merlin! He looks even worse up close,**

Remus paled a bit and Lily took one of his hands in her. Sirius and James were both growling. Peter looked as though he was about to be sick.

Black just stared at Lupin with a hurt look on his face, upset that his friend had to live such a hell.

**she thought. Some of the cuts that crisscrossed his back oozed blood and a fresh bruise was blooming where he had been kicked.**

Everyone in the room winced, even Snape.

**His spine and ribs were clearly defined through his skin.**

"Twats"

**"Up, dog! Kneel before your new mistress!"**

"10 galleons that Remus doesn't obey" Sirius betted.

"He better had get up because I don't even know what will happen to him if he doesn't" Lily said looking sharply over at Lupin who blushed and tried to look anywhere but at the angry red head.

**Remus didn't respond to the guard's command; he just continued to lie there. **

"Told you" Sirius said bitterly.

"You have to understand by that point I kind of just gave up" Lupin said quietly looking at the ground.

**"I said get up!" The man yelled again, this time aiming a kick for Remus' stomach.**

Lily glared at the book and sent a sympathetic look to both Lupin and Remus.

**A gasp escaped his lips and Tonks was once more visited by the urge to be sick. Slowly, he rolled into a kneeling position and began dragging himself forward to kneel at Tonks' feet, his chains scraping against the stone floor.**

"They hurt like a bitch" James muttered glaring at Sirius who smiled innocently. Last year Sirius thought it would be funny if he chained James to his bed where he stayed all day looking at Sirius' bed where his wand lay. It wasn't until Remus came up and saw him that he was released and then went to try and get revenge on him.

Black sniggered at James' glare was now directed at him.

**"Remove the chains," she ordered.**

"Yeah Tonks doesn't take shit from no one" Sirius clapped putting his finger up at the book.

**"Are you sure, madam? He will be easier to control this way, at least until you have broken him in properly." Tonks glared down her nose at him,"**

"Ooooh shit's going to happen now" Peter chuckled.

"Peter just shut up and carry on with the book" Lily hissed making the boy jump.

**I am positive. Now do as I say." The guard complied and then turned to her once more. "What will you call him?" The guard asked.**

"Hmmmm I change my mind now" Tonks said suddenly and Lupin turned to look at her confused.

"Why?"

"I think I like the name Peirce Mycock as your name" Tonks suggested making people laugh and Lupin to blush.

"Or how about Barb Dwyer" Black added and more laughter.

Lupin smacked his hand to his forehead.

"Dick Hertz" Lily supplied.

"Justin Case" James laughed.

"Ben Dover" Peter snorted.

"Robin Banks" Keira giggled.

"Seymour Weiner" Sirius barked.

"Hugh Jass" Snape smirked.

Everyone was in laughter again. Remus and Lupin were blushing brightly.

"I don't know what I was thinking at the time" Tonks wiped a tear from her eye then looked at Keira. "I don't know what you're laughing at Constance Noring."

Keira's giggles immediately stopped as she turned to look at Tonks making everyone laugh again.

It only took five minutes this time for everything to become serious.

**"Whatever he was called before. Avoids confusion."**

"Oh yeah that was my reason" Tonks laughed lightly putting her arms around Lupins waist.

**He turned back to Remus. "State your name," he demanded, preparing to kick again.**

All trace of happiness that was previously in the room vanished replaced with angered growls.

**Tonks cut him off. "I would appreciate it if you stop damaging my property,"**

"You heard the woman" James cheered.

**she stated coldly, "I can handle discipline from here. What is your name?" There was a pause, and then he answered, "Remus. I was called Remus."**

"Best name in the entire world" Remus grinned.

**He flinched as if his name would not be to her satisfaction**

Remus' jaw dropped "my name is amazing, how could anyone dislike it. It's original."

Tonks just smirked and shook her head "well I do like it so there is no problem."

**and she would steal that from him, too. Though Tonks cringed at his use of the past tense, she soldiered on. "Very well, you will be called Remus. Give me his wand and we will continue on our way."**

Remus smiled and fingered the wand lightly that was in his pocket. He loved his wand.

**The guard handed her a long, narrow box containing Remus' familiar willow wand, but moved to block her path. "Just a moment, you still have to perform the binding spell.**

Remus frowned in confusion. This was definitely new.

**He must vow to serve you," he interjected. "My love and my loyalty belong only to one woman, and she is worth more than two of my mistress," Remus spat,**

Lupin blushed but kissed the top of the Tonks' head lovingly. "My loyalty will always be yours even without the vow." He whispered in her ear.

**glaring at Tonks and the guard. Tonks never thought Remus could direct such a look of loathing at her. At the same time, her heart swelled at his proclamation of love.**

"Jeez you're so lovey dovey" Sirius scoffed lightly winking at his cousin.

"Oh I know I have to live with it" Sirius nodded gravely with wide eyes.

**"I don't think she cares about you love, dog, just your obedience. Where is your she-wolf now? Why didn't she come and fight for you? Answer me dog! Why didn't she fight for you?" He yelled, kicking Remus again and revelling in his pain. **

The air was tense. Tonks hugged Lupin tighter as if that would make everything in the past go away. It never could but it would always give Lupin that will to live longer despite the past.

**"She deserves better than me. I suppose she finally realized that she could do better than a dog."**

Tonks hit Lupin lightly on the side of his head making the werewolf jump.

"That's for talking like that" she smirked whilst Remus rubbed where she had hit him.

**He hung his head and his voice was barely louder than a whisper. Tonks' heart shattered at his broken voice and it took everything she had to keep her mask in place. "Can we please continue?" she demanded impatiently.**

"As always" Black raised an eyebrow at his cousin who stuck her tongue out childishly to him.

**"Certainly," the guard answered, handing her scroll to read from, "Place your hand on the back of his head and read from the scroll. After each item he will answer 'I will.'"**

"I've never heard of this magic" Sirius told them confused looking at the people from the future.

"That's because it hasn't been invented yet" Tonks replied bitterly, hating what the magic caused.

**She did as ordered and the guard placed his wand over her hand. "Remus, you are to hold me above all others, including yourself and all those you knew before."**

**"I will."**

Remus paled dramatically, though he was glad that it was Tonks who had bought him and not Malfoy.

**"You are to make my happiness and satisfaction your only mission."**

**"I will."**

Lupin cuddled Tonks up closer, he would do that anyway for the women he loves.

**"You are to protect my life and wellbeing even at the expense of your own."**

**"I will."**

"In a heartbeat" Lupin whispered.

**"You are to honour and obey my will."**

**"I will."**

**"You are to do all these things until death."**

**"I will."**

"Till death do us part" Tonks smiled a bit tracing the wedding band.

**With each "I will," Remus' voice became more and more resigned, and Tonks felt even guiltier. She felt that she was stealing something else from him with each vow. She couldn't see his face anymore; his head was hanging so low that his nose was almost touching the ground. **

"Grid sniffing" Peter laughed but at the harsh looks he got it was shown that this wasn't the time for the funny memory of when Remus was drunk and he tripped into a grid.

**After the last vow her hand grew hot and the warmth spread throughout her body. Apparently the sensation wasn't as comfortable for Remus, as he gasped in pain. **

Keira and Remus once again put their hands to the back of their necks earning a few quizzical glances.

**"He is now bound to you until which time you decide to dispose of him. Let's go collect the other one so you can be on your way." He led them to the adjacent cell, motioning for Remus to wait outside.**

"I was so scared" Keira admitted quietly and Remus held her tighter.

**Tonks' heart broke once more as the little girl cringed away from them and curled herself up in a corner. She began sobbing as the guard forced her to kneel.**

Lupin growled low in his throat. He hated when people hurt defenceless children especially Keira.

**"What is your name?" Tonks asked before the guard could say anything, "K… K… Keira," the little girl stuttered. **

**"Very well, let's continue with bonding. I wish to leave." Once the bonding was finished Tonks and Keira exited the cell. Keira's face lit up when she saw Remus,**

Keira grinned at Lupin who smiled kindly back.

**but she did not dare run to him again. "Remus, hold on to Keira. I don't want to lose her." He smiled as he gathered the little girl up in his arms.**

"Macho Moony"

**Considering how weak and sore he looked, Tonks thought that was an amazing feat. **

"It wasn't as though she weighed too much" Lupin shrugged.

**"Moony," she whispered loudly, as children are wont to do, "Does this mean we can stay together?" He looked at Tonks hopefully. "Yes," she said quietly, "Now let's go home."**

"That's the end of the chapter" Peter looked around the group.

"I'll read" Black offered snatching the book from Peter.

"**Her Vow"**

* * *

**So what did you think? I am sorry if any person reading this does have any of those names, please don't take offence!**

**Sorry about the late update I have had a very busy weekend and I have only just got a bit of time now to finish writing this chapter and put it on here. **

**Do you think it was a bad idea or a good idea putting the older people in because i'm not too sure?**

**I BEG OF YOU PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
